Kurt Gödel
|local_nascimento = Brünn, Morávia, Áustria-Hungria (hoje pertencente à República Checa) |data_morte = |local_morte = Princeton, Nova Jérsei, Estados Unidos |causa_morte = |pais_de_residencia = |nacionalidade = Austríaco}}, americano}} |etnicidade = |campo =Matemática, |instituicao_trabalho= |alma_mater =Universidade de Viena |tese =1929: Über die Vollständigkeit des Logikkalküls |orientador =Hans Hahn |orientado = |conhecido_por =Teorema da incompletude de Gödel Teorema da completude de Gödel Prova da consistência da hipótese do continuum com os axiomas de Zermelo-Fraenkel |influenciado = |premio = , |conjuge = |religiao =Teísmo |assinatura =Kurt Gödel signature.svg |notas = }} Kurt Friedrich Gödel (em alemão, pronuncia-se 10px ouça) (Brünn, Áustria-Hungria , 28 de Abril de 1906 — Princeton, Estados Unidos, 14 de Janeiro de 1978) foi um matemático austríaco, naturalizado americano. O trabalho mais conhecido de Gödel é seu teorema da incompletude, no qual afirma que qualquer sistema axiomático suficiente para incluir a aritmética dos números inteiros não pode ser simultaneamente completo e consistente. Isto significa que se o sistema é auto-consistente, então existirão proposições que não poderão ser nem comprovadas nem negadas por este sistema axiomático. E se o sistema for completo, então ele não poderá validar a si mesmo — seria inconsistente. Vida Natural de Brünn, província austro-húngara da Morávia (hoje Brno, na República Tcheca), filho de um gerente de fábrica têxtil. Kurt era conhecido na família como Der Herr Warum (Sr. Por quê?), por conta do grande número de perguntas que fazia. Segundo o seu irmão, Kurt teve uma infância feliz, mesmo sendo tímido e se aborrecendo facilmente. Foi batizado duas semanas após seu nascimento como protestante luterano, segundo a religião da mãe, tendo Friedrich Redlich como padrinho e inspiração para seu segundo nome. A primeira guerra mundial não o atingiu diretamente, Brünn estava bem distante das zonas de batalha. Mas, em 1918, com o estabelecimento da Tchecoslováquia como nação, houve um isolamento da minoria que falava alemão na cidade. Kurt renunciaria em 1929 à cidadania tcheca, tornando-se austríaco oficialmente. Em 1923 concluiu, com louvor, o curso fundamental na escola alemã de Brünn e embora tivesse excelente talento para linguagens, ele se aprofundou em História e Matemática. Seu interesse pela Matemática aumentou em 1920, quando acompanhou Rudolf, seu irmão mais velho, que fora para Viena cursar a Escola de Medicina da Universidade de Viena. Em sua adolescência, estudou Goethe, o manual de Gabelsberger, a teoria das cores de Isaac Newton e as "Críticas" de Kant. Estudo em Viena Embora inicialmente pretendesse estudar Física Teórica, aos 18 anos, ele freqüentou cursos de Matemática e Filosofia, conseguindo logo o mestrado em Matemática. Nessa época ele adotou as idéias do realismo matemático. Leu a 'Metaphysische Anfangsgrunde Der Naturwissenschaft', de Kant e participou do Círculo de Viena juntamente com Moritz Schlick, Hans Hahn, e Rudolf Carnap. Kurt estudava a teoria dos números quando participou de um seminário com Moritz Schlick sobre a "Introduction to Mathematical Philosophy", de Bertrand Russell, e interessou-se imediatamente pela lógica matemática. Nessa época de grande atividade, conheceu sua futura esposa Adele Nimbursky (nascida Porkert), começou a publicar escritos sobre lógica e freqüentou aulas de David Hilbert, em Bolonha, sobre a completude e consistência de sistemas matemáticos. Em 1929 Gödel tornou-se cidadão austríaco e completou sua dissertação para doutoramento sob a supervisão de Hans Hahn, onde estabeleceu a completude do cálculo de predicados de primeira ordem, também conhecido como Teorema da completude de Gödel. Trabalho em Viena Em 1930, graduou-se 'Doutor em Filosofia' e produziu uma versão combinada de seus escritos sobre a completude, a qual foi publicada pela Academia de Ciências de Viena. Em 1931 publicou seu famoso teorema da incompletude no 'Über formal unentscheidbare Sätze der Principia Mathematica und verwandter Systeme'. Neste escrito ele demonstrou que qualquer sistema matemático axiomático, suficiente para incluir a aritmética dos números naturais, necessariamente: : 1. não pode ser simultaneamente completo e consistente. (Teorema da Incompletude) : 2. se o sistema é consistente, sua consistência não pode ser provada internamente ao sistema. Estes dois teoremas encerraram centenas de anos de tentativas de estabelecer um conjunto completo de axiomas que possibilitassem deduzir toda a Matemática como o "Principia Mathematica" ou no formalismo de Hilbert. Isso também implica que um computador jamais possa ser programado para responder todas as questões matemáticas. Em 1932 foi diplomado pela Universidade de Viena e, em 1933, tornou-se "Privatdozent" (docente não remunerado). A ascensão de Hitler ao poder não afetou diretamente a vida de Gödel em Viena, pois ele não tinha interesse em política. Entretanto, após o assassinato de Schlick por um estudante nacional-socialista, Gödel ficou muito chocado e teve sua primeira crise depressiva. Visita à América do Norte Nesse mesmo ano de 1933, viajou para a América. Lá, encontrou Albert Einstein e inscreveu-se na conferência anual da American Mathematical Society. Durante este ano ele desenvolveu as idéias de computabilidade e das funções recursivas com o propósito de lecionar sobre as funções recursivas gerais e o conceito de verdade matemática. Este trabalho foi desenvolvido na área da teoria dos números usando a construção dos números de Gödel. Em 1934 Gödel apresentou uma série de aulas no for Advanced Study - (IAS) - de Princeton intituladas 'Sobre as proposições indecidíveis dos sistemas matemáticos formais'. Stephen Kleene, que justamente completava seu doutorado em Princeton, anotou essas aulas, as quais foram subseqüentemente publicadas. Gödel visitou o IAS novamente no outono de 1935. A viagem foi difícil e exaustiva, resultando em uma recaída depressiva. Voltou a lecionar em 1937 e durante esse ano trabalhou arduamente na prova da consistência da 'Hipótese do Continuum'. Em 20 de setembro de 1938 casou-se com Adele. Logo após visitou novamente o IAS e, na primavera de 1939, a University of Notre Dame. Em 1938 anunciou a demonstração da consistência relativa do Axioma da Escolha, a Hipótese Generalizada do Contínuo e outros enunciados, sob o suposto de que os axiomas da Teoria de Conjuntos (sem o Axioma da Escolha) são consistentes , mas a prova completa só será publicada em 1940 . Esse trabalho contribui para o esclarecimento do primeiro Problema de Hilbert. Trabalho em Princeton Após anexação da Áustria pela Alemanha, em 1938, o título de "Privatdozent" de Gödel foi extinto e ele foi convocado a se conscrever no Exercito Nazista. Em Janeiro de 1940, ele e sua mulher saíram da Europa através da ferrovia trans-siberiana e viajaram pela Rússia e Japão, até chegarem à América do Norte em 4 de março de 1940. Estabeleceram-se em Princeton, quando Gödel recebeu grande apoio de Norbert Wiener e passou a integrar o IAS. Nessa época, voltou-se para a Filosofia e Física, estudando detalhadamente os trabalhos de Gottfried Leibniz, Kant e Edmund Husserl. No final de 1940 demonstrou a existência da solução paradoxal das equações de campo da teoria geral da relatividade de Albert Einstein. Continuando seus trabalhos em lógica, no mesmo ano, publicou o estudo sobre a 'consistência do axioma da escolha e da hipótese do continuum generalizada com os axiomas da teoria dos conjuntos', o qual tornou-se um dos assuntos clássicos da Matemática Moderna. Em 1946 Gödel tornou-se membro permanente do IAS e em 1948 naturalizou-se cidadão estadunidense. Passou a professor pleno do instituto em 1953 e professor emérito em 1976. No início da década de 1970, Gödel distribuiu aos amigos um estudo da prova ontológica da existência de Deus elaborada por Gottfried Leibniz, o qual acabou sendo conhecido como "prova ontológica de Gödel". Kurt Gödel recebeu muitos prêmios e honrarias durante sua vida e também o primeiro Prêmio Albert Einstein, em 1951. Em 1974 recebeu a Medalha Nacional de Ciência. No final de sua vida, Gödel acreditava estar sendo envenenado e recusava-se a comer, falecendo em 14 de janeiro de 1978, em Princeton. Publicações destacadas * Über formal unentscheidbare Sätze der Principia Mathematica und verwandter Systeme.- I. Monatshefte für Mathematik und Physik, vol. 38 (1931), pp 173–198. (disponível em Inglês in "From Frege to Gödel", van Heijenoort, Harvard Univ. Press, 1971. - http://www.ddc.net/ygg/etext/godel/ ) * The Consistency of the Axiom of Choice and of the Generalized Continuum Hypothesis with the Axioms of Set Theory. Princeton University Press: Princeton, 1940. Reimpresso em Collected Works, volume II, pp. 33–101. * What is Cantor's continuum problem? The American Mathematical Monthly, 54, 1947, pp. 515–525. Versão revisada em: Paul Benacerraf and Hilary Putnam (eds.). Philosophy of Mathematics: Selected Readings. Cambridge Univ. Press: Cambridge, 1964, pp. 470–485. * "My philosophical viewpoint", c. 1960, unpublished. * "The modern development of the foundations of mathematics in the light of philosophy", 1961, unpublished. * B. Rosser: Extensions of some theorems of Gödel and Church. Journal of Symbolic Logic, 1 (1936), N1, pp. 87–91 *''Collected Works''. Oxford University Press: New York. Editor-in-chief: Solomon Feferman. **Volume I: Publications 1929–1936 ISBN 978-0-19-503964-1 / Paperback:ISBN 978-0-19-514720-9, 1986, **Volume II: Publications 1938–1974 ISBN 978-0-19-503972-6 / Paperback:ISBN 978-0-19-514721-6, 1990. **Volume III: Unpublished Essays and Lectures ISBN 978-0-19-507255-6 / Paperback:ISBN 978-0-19-514722-3, **Volume IV: Correspondence, A–G ISBN 978-0-19-850073-5, **Volume V: Correspondence, H–Z ISBN 978-0-19-850075-9. # Hoje República Tcheca. # The consistency of the axiom of choice and of the generalized continuum hypothesis. Reimpresso em Collected Works, volume II, pp. 26–27. # The consistency of the axiom of choice and of the generalized continuum hypothesis with the axioms of set theory. Reimpresso em Collected Works, volume II, pp. 33–101. Ver também *Teorema da incompletude de Gödel *Completude (lógica) *Teorema da completude de Gödel Ligações externas * * Categoria:Matemáticos da Áustria Categoria:Matemáticos dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Matemáticos do século XX Categoria:Mortes por fome Categoria:Naturais de Brno ar:كورت غودل az:Kurt Qodel be:Курт Гёдэль be-x-old:Курт Гёдэль bg:Курт Гьодел bn:কুর্ট গ্যোডেল bs:Kurt Gödel ca:Kurt Gödel cs:Kurt Gödel da:Kurt Gödel de:Kurt Gödel el:Κουρτ Γκέντελ en:Kurt Gödel eo:Kurt Gödel es:Kurt Gödel et:Kurt Gödel eu:Kurt Gödel fa:کورت گودل fi:Kurt Gödel fo:Kurt Gödel fr:Kurt Gödel fy:Kurt Gödel gan:哥德 gl:Kurt Gödel he:קורט גדל hi:कुर्ट गेडेल hr:Kurt Gödel ht:Kurt Gödel hu:Kurt Gödel hy:Կուրտ Գյոդել io:Kurt Gödel is:Kurt Gödel it:Kurt Gödel ja:クルト・ゲーデル jbo:kurt.gedyl jv:Kurt Gödel kn:ಕರ್ಟ್ ಗುಡ್ಲ್ ko:쿠르트 괴델 ky:Гедель, Курт la:Curtius Gödel lv:Kurts Gēdels mk:Курт Гедел nl:Kurt Gödel nn:Kurt Gödel no:Kurt Gödel nov:Kurt Gödel pa:ਕੁਰਟ ਗੋਡਲ pl:Kurt Gödel pms:Kurt Gödel ro:Kurt Gödel ru:Гёдель, Курт sa:कर्ट गोडेल sco:Kurt Gödel sh:Kurt Gödel simple:Kurt Gödel sk:Kurt Gödel sl:Kurt Gödel sq:Kurt Gödel sr:Курт Гедел sv:Kurt Gödel ta:கியேடல் th:คูร์ท เกอเดิล tl:Kurt Gödel tr:Kurt Gödel uk:Курт Гедель vi:Kurt Gödel war:Kurt Gödel yo:Kurt Gödel zh:库尔特·哥德尔 zh-classical:哥德爾 zh-min-nan:Kurt Gödel zh-yue:Kurt Gödel